Fairy Tail's Dragon
by savygirl1515
Summary: So basically I had a dream and this is the result of it. I will expand and continue to grow this story as much as my schedule allows, but no promises on consistent updating. It's not your typical love/adventure story so give it a chance because it might be a nice refresher. Hope you enjoy the story. -Savy
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman who ruled the land with a firm yet fair hand. She was adopted by nobility at a young age because of the power she possessed and her overwhelming beauty. She was raised into a lady but in her heart she knew she was meant for more and knew there was something for her to do. Unfortunately her adoptive parents wanted to use her power to get to the throne but as soon as she found out their ambitions she told the King's guards and they were soon arrested and she was taken in by the royal family.

Her life in the castle was dull but fortunately she had a huge library to explore and training grounds that she would take full advantage of after hours. One night when the girl was a teenager she was training and using her magic and someone approached her and asked to spar. She complied after some hesitation and they fought, she had never used her magic abilities against someone who was nearly as skilled as she was. In the end she won but not by much and he smiled and replied, "Will you be my Queen?"

Over the next few weeks she had learned that the person she spared with was actually the crowned prince and his question was actually serious. They spent time together and soon fell in love and not to long after were married.

Unfortunately this happiness didn't last long because soon the country fell into war with a neighboring land. The war went on longer than what was expected and the country was victorious but at the loss of the King and the royal prince. The woman was crushed but had to be strong for her country since she was crowned as Queen.

Many were opposed to the new Queen but soon found that she was the ruler that they could respect. She made treaties with foreign lands and opened new trade routes, so to say her land was a prosperous one would be an understatement. When she was in her thirties she had daughter who she loved dearly and taught her magic. No one knew of this bastard child except for the Queen's closest advisors and a few handmaids. When the child was a teenager, her mother set her off into the world to join a guild she trusted and knew her child would flourish and become her own woman.

By this time her daughter had surpassed her own expectations and became stronger in will and in magic than she would ever have imagined. It was a sad parting but the woman followed her mother's words and set off to make a life of her own since her mother didn't want her daughter forced into the life of royalty.

So this is the story of Dahlia Fleur, princess of a foreign kingdom, a brave and strong willed woman, and one of the last humans with dragon blood running through her veins.

Magnolia

I look at my map and huff in displeasure as I step off the train. "This will be the first and hopefully last time I ever ride on this infernal contraption." I mumble under my breath and continue my way out of the train station and into the city. As I walk I notice the strange looks I'm getting which isn't surprising considering I look quite exotic compared to the people of this continent. I continue on to the guild hall on the edge of town and look up at the large building. As I'm about to open the doors two men and a little girl come barging out looking for something and then they narrow their views onto me.

"Um, is this Fairy Tail?" I ask apprehensively.

"Why do you smell like a dragon?" The pink haired man asks. The larger black haired man slaps the pink haired one to the ground and huffs.

"Yeah this is Fairy Tail. What business do ya have here?" The large man asks.

"Well I wanted to join the guild and to answer your question pinky, it's because my mother and I come from a long line of people who have dragon blood running through their veins. Meaning I am one of the last descendants of the draconian race." I bow dramatically and then stand straight up again. "Dahlia Fleur at your service."

The three stared at me wide eyed. And then the little girl runs inside and brings out a short elderly man with a funny looking hat.

"Are you Master Makarov?" I ask.

"Yes dear, and you must be Dahlia. Your mother contacted me a few months ago telling me of your future arrival." He has a sparkle of amusement in his eye. "Let's go into my office and discuss everything your mother addressed in her letter." He opens the guild door for me and we walk inside and up a staircase while dodging and avoiding tables and chairs.

"Is it always so chaotic in here?" I ask while dodging a bottle.

"This is actually a mild day compared to others." He laughs to himself and I can't help but let out an annoyed growl.

We enter his office at the back of the hallway upstairs and I take a seat in a chair in front of his desk. I look around and I see picture of people everywhere but other than that it was just a basic office, nothing special about it. He opens the letter and begins to read it.

Master Makarov,

After much research and positive reviews I am entrusting my only daughter to you and your guild. She will be arriving in a few months to join because we have both agreed that this is the safest and happiest choice for her. All I wish for my daughter is for everyone to treat her as they would family since she never got to truly experience one in her childhood due to our circumstances. Makarov I know you knew my own mother back when you were young and I think if she were still alive she would thank you endlessly for this opportunity for her only grandchild to find happiness and peace. As for this letter it is to further explain that we are not normal as you know, we are the last of our people and if anyone outside the guild were to find out who and what she is I'm afraid she would be hunted. Please keep my Dahlia safe.

-Queen Lilian Fleur

"So you knew my grandma?"

"Yes, she was very eccentric back in the day. But she moved away and quit the guild to be with your grandfather, she still came and visited every now and then but I don't remember much because I was just a boy at the time." He leans back in his chair and sighs.

"I have a question for you."

"Yes child?"

"Who were those people who greeted me outside?"

"They are dragon slayers, and trust me despite the name they have never killed or tried to kill a dragon. The three outside were raised by dragons and my grandson had a dragon lacrima implanted in him at a young age. There are a few others but they are all harmless enough."

"So they won't try anything will they?" I ask awkwardly.

"If they try anything, a good punch to the head normally works fine." He laughs loudly and I sweat drop at the thought of punching someone I was supposed to be in a guild with. "Anyway let's get you introduced to the guild."

Master drags me outside and onto the balcony overlooking the guild's main floor. "Listen up brats! We have a new family member!" Everyone cheers loudly. "This is Dahlia Fleur of the Country of Mistry." I wave hesitantly.

"Master, isn't the Queen's last name Fleur?" A red headed woman asks.

"Yes, this is her daughter." Master says.

"But I thought the Queen doesn't have an heir." A blonde girl replies.

"Well that's because I'm a bastard's child, I'm illegitimate and therefore cannot take the throne even if I wished." I respond before the master can.

Everyone is silent after that and then they begin to analyze me further. It's not every day you have someone waltz into your guildhall and claim they are royalty from another kingdom.

"I don't want to be treated specially, I'm just another girl looking for a home and friendship. And to occasionally kick a little ass." I giggle.

Everyone seems to loosen up a bit after that and I head downstairs to receive my guild mark from a beautiful white haired woman.

"Hello, I'm Mira Jane but you can just call me Mira." She smiles sweetly. "Where would like your guild mark and what color?"

"Purple and on my right hip please." I pull down the side of my pants and have her stamp where just a little of the guild mark shows above my pants.

The same blonde girl from earlier sits beside me at the bar. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier I had no idea." I shrug.

"No biggy, I never really wanted to have a dad anyway, my mom is great and that's all I ever needed." I smile at her.

"My name is Lucy by the way, it's nice to meet you." I shake her outstretched hand. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

I shake my head. "No, I was planning on a hotel for the night and then house shopping in the morning."

"Well you can save your money and come stay with me for the night." She smiled and I was honestly a bit awestruck.

"Lucy, you don't have to that's really too kind and I would hate to intrude."

"No really its fine, my whole team invites themselves all the time so to have someone come over who is actually invited will be nice."

"Well sure then, sounds good."

And throughout the night I managed to make a few friends, team Natsu was nice enough, team thunder legion was an odd group but were welcoming enough and Levy and Gajeel were probably the funniest pair here with their constant bickering.

At the end everyone decided they were going to sit in a circle and ask me questions to which I would answer truthfully and if I didn't want to answer I would have to take a shot. This was absolutely not my idea.

"How old are you?" Lucy asks.

"19"

"Why don't you have matching eyes and why are they slit like a reptile?" Levy asks.

I sigh. "Well it's not uncommon to have two different colored eyes in Mistry, it's not seen everywhere but it does happen. As for why my eyes are slit is because I'm draconian and this is one of the less annoying but more obvious traits."

"What does draconian mean?" Gray asks.

"It means that my people have dragon blood flowing in our veins, we are kinda like dragon slayers but have more raw power in our magic and are actually related to dragons."

Everyone was silent for a second before Bickslow opened his mouth. "Are you a virgin?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Seriously? Isn't it obvious? I lived in a castle my entire life and only a handful of people knew about me. Yes, I am."

For some reason that made the dragon slayers very attentive. "What bra size are you?" Laxus smirks.

"34DD"

"Is silver your natural hair color?" Evergreen asks.

"Yes"

"When is your birthday?" Erza asks.

"April 15th"

"What type of dragon magic do you have?" Natsu asks.

"It's more elemental than anything. Where my mother and my grandmother could only control two elements I can control all four including anything in between. Plus other stuff happens as a result of using my magic that is kind of interesting and I have no way of controlling."

"Like what?" Wendy asks.

"Well let me show you." I stand and back away from the group a bit and then create fizzling lightning in my hand. I expand it, using a bit more magic and wings sprout from my back and my eyes glow slightly. "My eyes glow slightly because my body is prepared to fight in any condition including night time so I can see perfectly if not better at night. And the wings are pretty self-explanatory." I flex them out and then I cut my magic, forcing them to retract once more.

"Does it hurt when your wings come out?" Freed asks.

"When I was young my magic was unstable it did hurt, but once I got everything under control they were fine. My mom helped me control my magic but it wasn't easy because of the mass amounts of it. She always said I was a terror as a toddler because I would throw magic fits instead of hissy fits." I shrug. "But I'm fine now so it's all good."

I yawn and look at the clock across the room. "It's getting kind of late, it's nearly 11 o'clock."

"Yeah, I'm normally never here this late, let's go and get some rest." Lucy and I stand up and leave, waving to the wizards who remain.

"My place isn't too far away, just another block or so." Lucy walks along the edge of the river.

"Sounds good. I'm so happy I don't have to travel for a little while, the whole train experience is something I could do without."

"You get motion sickness too?" Lucy asks as she walks across the street to a small apartment complex.

"Is that what it's called?" She nods. "Then yes I have motion sickness."

"The slayers have it too. Maybe it's a side effect of dragon magic." We climb some stairs and she unlocks the second floor door. "Make yourself at home, there is a blanket and pillows on the couch from the last time Erza came over if you don't mind."

"No this is beyond nice." I smile. "It's cute and homey, I wish I can find a cute little place tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will." She shows me around to her kitchen and bathroom and helps me settle in. "Goodnight Dahlia."

"Goodnight Lucy and thanks for letting me stay over."

"It's no problem." She smiles once more and closes her bedroom door.

I make a nest of pillows and blankets on her couch and fall into a peaceful sleep for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for the breakfast Lucy, this is great." I stuff another huge bite of food into my mouth.

"It's no problem, plus I'm used to cooking plenty of food because of the huge appetites of the dragon slayers." She giggles.

I swallow my food and take a sip of orange juice. "Another dragon thing I assume. I'm just happy my mother isn't around to reprimand me for lack of manners." I huff in annoyance.

"My father used to do the same to me, I came from a wealthy family so I know what you mean."

"Perhaps I've heard of you, what's your last name?" I take another sip of juice.

"Heartfilia, my father owned the railroads." Lucy shrugs.

I nearly spit out my juice. "No shit? I've met your father a few times. How is he?"

"He died about a year ago." Lucy looks down at her plate and taps her fingers on the table. "Half the guild, including myself, disappeared for seven years because we were attacked by Acnologia on Fairy Tail's holy island and we were kinda frozen in time. By the time we finally made it home I had found out my father died about a month before." A few tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I'm sorry Lucy." I reach over and lightly place my hand on hers.

"It's alright, we weren't very close anyway." She wipes her tears and then looks up at me smiling. "Come on, let's go find you a house."

We get dressed for the day and head out in search for a house for sale.

"So what kind of house do you have in mind?" Lucy asks as we walk through a neighborhood.

"Nothing big, I am only one person. Maybe something with land so I can train without worrying about damaging anything." I tap my finger against my chin while thinking. "Maybe within a mile from the guild so I won't have to hike every day, but I wouldn't mind if it were a little farther."

"I actually think I might know a place, but it's a bit of a fixer-upper." Lucy smiles and grabs my hand, tugging me down the road.

"I'm fine with a fixer-upper, it'll give me something to do on off days. So where is the house?"

"Um it's in the East Forest. I hope you don't mind sometimes wyverns and other monsters roam through but most of the other slayers live out there so it shouldn't be a problem." She keeps dragging me.

I laugh lightly. "If anything the monsters would have to worry about me. Being part dragon makes me a little feral and I like to hunt, trust me, it won't be a problem." Lucy gives me a weird look but then shrugs.

We eventually end up in front of a rundown house. I look at it and sigh. It was in desperate need of a new roof and windows, the front patio was almost falling off, the yard was overgrown with weeds and various trees, the foundation was most likely cracked and to top it off it was the ugliest brightest green color you could think of.

"You're kidding right?" I ask.

"I said it was a fixer-upper."

"A fixer-upper is fine, this place might as well be demolished and rebuilt with how damaged it is! Not to mention it is baby shit green."

"Our friends at the guild will help. All you have to do is offer food and Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel will definitely be fine with it." Lucy says with a smile.

"I'm not even sure if I want to see the inside."

"Oh come on, you're being dramatic." Lucy goes to walk up the steps and they fall apart. "Okay maybe you have a point."

Lightning flashes in the sky and strikes in front of the house next door. Scaring Lucy and I in the process.

"Laxus, why can't you walk like a normal person?" Lucy whines and soon I see Laxus appear from the lightning.

"What would be the fun in that Blondie?" He laughs and Lucy pouts. "So what are you guys doing at this run down place?"

"Lucy was showing me houses and she thought this was a good candidate." I sigh. "We can't even go inside because I'm scared the whole damn thing will come down if we do."

"Well this piece of shit is actually owned by the city and I bet you could talk them into selling it to you for the price of the land. You can just tear down the house and start over, it would probably be better anyway." Laxus grins. "I wouldn't mind having a beautiful woman as a neighbor anyway, I could probably pull a few strings and get you a better price on it."

I blush and clear my throat, as Lucy looks between us with a glint in her eye. "Well I suppose if you can get me a good enough price it'll be worth it in the long run. What do you think Lucy?"

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea, plus if you rebuild then you can make it to match all of your specifications." She suggests.

"Well then I guess this is it. This is where my house will be." I smile.

 _ **Two Days Later…**_

After copious amounts of Laxus arguing with people and paperwork I managed to buy the house and the five acres for only 80,000 Jewels when the original asking price for the land alone was over 200,000. Now Laxus and I are standing in the front yard about to destroy the house.

"How do you think we should go about this?" I ask while staring at the house.

"The sexual frustration between us or the house?" Laxus gives a lecherous smirk.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "When are you going to stop with the teasing?"

"When you stop blushing every time I do, or until I can't find a way to get under your skin." He smirks.

"Anyway." I roll my eyes. "I was thinking about inviting the guild over and have a giant bonfire. The bonfire being the house of course."

"That's kind of weird don't you think?" He looks at me strangely.

"Says the man who can turn himself into lightning, tried to destroy his own guild, and can literally level a city if he wanted to." I mumble under my breath but he hears me anyway.

"Pot calling the kettle black Miss Princess of a foreign kingdom, half dragon, doesn't like beer and doesn't know flirting if it bit you in the ass."

"Oh is this what it's going to be about now? That I don't return your stupid advances? And why are you so hung up on me not liking beer?" I yell at him.

"I helped you get this place for dirt cheap and you won't even repay it by going on a date! What's wrong with one date? And beer is amazing and you're weird for not liking it!" He yells back, stepping closer to me.

"Well sorry that I don't go on dates with people I have only known for a week! And I am not weird!" I poke my finger against his chest.

"So are you saying that once we know each other better then you will go out with me?" He asks.

"Yes! I mean maybe…I don't know." I stand there and look up at him and think for a moment. "After the house is done yes, I will go on a date with you."

"Deal." He sticks out his hand and I shake it. "Now I believe we have a house to destroy." He turns back around.

"Do you want me to make it explode? That could be cool." I suggest.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, wanna see?"

"Sure." He grins.

My wings erupt from my back and I focus on the building in front of me. I hold my hands apart and create a swirling ball of air, after a few seconds of gathering energy I clap my hands together and the house implodes into nothing but splinters.

"Wow, that took a lot less magic then I originally thought." I shrug.

Laxus gapes at me and looks between me and the house. "You know you'll catch flies if your mouth is open like that."

He closes his mouth. "How did you do that? I thought all of the wind magic was in your hands and you didn't even have to say an incantation."

I put my hands on my hips. "Well the wind magic in my hands was kind of the incantation in a way. For a spell like that it's like I have to make my own replica in order for it to be effective. While I was gathering it in my hands, it was also gathering around the house, like a copy. Does that make sense?" He nods. "And I don't have to say an incantation because I'm part dragon, have you ever heard a dragon screaming his attacks? No, we have enough magical power in order to just do instead of using words. Plus how stupid would it look if dragons went around screaming their attacks. 'Roar of the wind dragon!' or 'Tail swipe!' Wouldn't that be a bit ridiculous?"

He laughs a bit. "That does sound dumb, but could you teach me?"

"What?"

"Could you teach me more efficient ways of using my magic?"

I smile. "How about this. You help me build my house and I teach you how to advance your magic to the best of my abilities and then when the house is finished you can take me on a date. Sounds like a deal?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

 _ **3 months later…**_

"Ow Laxus! Fuck! What are you trying to do hammer me or the wall?" I screech.

"Now that's a nice mental image." He smirks and resumes hammering a nail into the wall beside me. "And where did you learn to talk like that? I don't recall princesses talking like sailors."

"You learn a lot of foul language when you are raised primarily by the help." I go back to putting up drywall. Then I hear a muffled squeak and I turn around to see Laxus with tears in his eyes holding his thumb that has started bleeding while biting his lip.

Needless to say I start laughing uncontrollably. "O-oh my g-god Laxus." I laugh. "Oh fuck that's funny." I walk over to him and wrap my hands around his, healing his thumb after a minute. "I can't believe the mighty Laxus gets all teary eyed over a crushed thumb."

He scowls at me. "I completely broke it and the cut ran all the way to the bone and you make it sound like a paper cut. And how did you heel me anyways?" He asks.

I shrug and pick up some nails that were sent flying when Laxus hit his thumb. "I used my wind and water magic for healing properties like Wendy." I pause. "Not all of my magic is destructive. And yes all my magic can be used to harm but I prefer using some to heel and help."

He drops beside me and starts picking up nails as well. Our fingers graze each other's a few times but we aren't fazed, we've been working nonstop together for three months, hell, I even moved into his place since its right beside mine. And that was certainly an event I wish I could forget. Lucy and I were talking about helping me move to Laxus' and then Erza overhead and claimed she wanted to guard my virtue. Then Mira overheard and started talking about all the babies Laxus and I would have and how beautiful they would be. That only got Erza more wound up. Then Laxus walks in and sees the situation with me being mortified by everything and he has the nerves and the balls to walk up to me, kiss my cheek and then ask Mira for a beer. Mira fainted, Laxus and Erza started fighting and Lucy and I were left hiding under and table trying to think of an escape route. In other words, worst day of my life.

I come out of my memory to feel Laxus holding my hand and his close proximity to me. I look up at his face confused and then right there, in the middle of my half built house, covered in sweat and grime from construction all day, he kisses me.

.

.

.

I'm so stunned I can't even move. After a few seconds instincts kick in and I kiss back but then I pull away soon after in shock.

"W-why?" I stutter while touching my lips and blushing.

"Because you see yourself as some beast. You feel the need to always assure everyone you are dangerous by further explaining yourself than what is needed. I hear you do it all the time and I just wanted to show you that I don't find you scary or dangerous. I just see you as you. The soft spoken girl with the beautifully strange eyes." I look at him in shock. He managed to figure out my biggest insecurity and call my beautiful all in one go.

"…You really think that?" I ask quietly.

"What you being beautiful or you being scared of people fearing you?" He asks.

"The beautiful part. I know I'm scared of people fearing me. But I've only been called beautiful by a few people and most of them were paid to say it on a regular basis." I frown and sit against the wall.

"You really are. The long wavy silver hair, to your green and purple slit eyes, to your nose and pouty mouth, to your neck and collarbones. I could go on all day but if I got any lower I think I might get in trouble." He smiles.

I can't help but laugh at his antics and I give him a small shove, just enough to push him over. "Why are you being so sweet and romantic?" I asks.

"Now that's something I have never been accused of." He laughs a deep laugh. "I guess you bring out the best in me. Don't expect me to stop being an ass, I'm still going to fuck with you all the time."

I snort out of amusement and stand up to see it's starting to get dusky outside. "It's dusk, we should leave to get dinner and come back to this with a fresh start tomorrow." I reach down and help him up.

"Sounds good Princess." He puts his arm easily over my shoulders.

"You smell bad sparky." I pinch my nose.

"Well so do you." He smiles. "You can have first shower."

"Jerk. But thanks."

"For what this time?"

"For my first kiss."

At that he smiles and pulls me closer to him. I sigh. This is going to be a difficult relationship. I can already tell.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so this story will now be in third person instead of first. I was trying to switch it up from my other story but I find it's not my preferred method. Hope you guys enjoy. ~Savy**_

 _ **2 months later…**_

"Laxus, what are you doing?" Dahlia looks over to where Laxus is laying under a tree in between their houses while eating an apple.

"Relaxing, it's a nice day. Fall is kicking in a little early this year." He takes another bite.

"Do you remember what today was supposed to be?" She asks sweetly.

"Yes, but not till four o'clock." He answers after swallowing the bite off apple.

"Well, I would like to inform you that it is almost 5 o'clock, asshole." Dahlia starts to walk away angrily.

Laxus finally looks up to see the normally casual dressed girl, wearing a tight, long sleeve, very short dress and her hair was in a bun from what he could tell as she walked away. He shoots up from his spot and runs to catch up with her. "Give me five minutes, and I will change and take you out on the best first date you will ever have. Also, I'm an asshole and you disserve better." He kisses her cheek and runs into his house.

Dahlia sighs and kicks around rocks in her heels as she waits. He comes out with a nice dress shirt, a pair of fitted slacks and dress shoes without a moment to spare. She raises her eyebrow at him. "You clean up nice, for an idiot."

"You clean up nice too, for a slob."

"Am not!"

"Are too! Seriously I don't think I have seen my house as messy as it was until you moved in. I just got it cleaned up again." He says glaring at her.

"I'm a messy person, mom always said it was a dragon thing. Hording and such." Dahlia shrugs and slides her arm through Laxus' arm.

"Mind telling me another annoying dragon trait?" Laxus asks.

"Well mating is a thing."

"Whoa, wait, mating is actually real for you?" He asks astonished.

"Well yeah, it is for slayers too. Thought you would have figured it out at least a little by watching Natsu and Gajeel dance around their mates." Laxus looks like he has just seen a ghost. "Laxus are you okay? You look kinda pale." She reaches up and feels his forehead with the back of her hand.

"I'm fine, it's just that this is the first time I've heard of slayers having mates." He shakes his head.

"There is a reason why you are 23 and haven't had a real relationship. Your inner dragon won't let you have a relationship with someone who isn't your mate. Sex? Yes. Feelings? Not so much." She explains.

"So what you're telling me is that I have been a bachelor for my entire life because my inner instincts won't let me because I'm waiting for my mate?" He breaks down.

"In simple terms yes. It's actually fairly complicated, normally complete opposites so the mates complement each other. Levy and Gajeel are the most obvious example, they are literally polar opposites."

"It makes so much sense now." Laxus stops walking and looks into the sky in thought.

"What does?"

"Gajeel and Levy, Natsu and Lucy, Cobra and Kinana, and Wendy is too young obviously." He starts walking again.

"You're missing a pair."

"What do you mean?"

"You're missing a slayer pair."

"No I'm not, am I?"

Dahlia rolls her eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh. "You are such an oblivious dumb ass. I wonder if it's a second generation slayer thing." She pauses. "Nope, Cobra has it figured out, just you."

Laxus narrows his eyes. "Don't insult me if I don't even know what you are insulting me about, woman."

She lets out another sigh and closes her eyes to collect herself. "Laxus, you are my mate and I am yours. Have I not been dropping enough hints? Seriously? If you were any other man I would have burned you to a crisp or froze you to death by now. How my inner dragon's sanity puts up with your shit, I will never know."

Laxus stops again and just gawks at her, causing others to look at the couple as well. She takes his arm and drags him over to a bench near the park in the center of town. "Listen, I didn't mean to drop this bomb on you now, but I thought you should at least know since you're kinda clueless."

"It makes sense." He mumbles.

"What?"

"It makes sense, all of it. I honestly just thought I had the hots for you but now that you put it into context, it makes a lot of sense." He looks her in the eyes. "I'm more me around you than anyone else, including my team. I helped you buy and build a house for God's sake! How could I be so ignorant?"

Dahlia giggles and kisses his cheek. "I think it's a guy thing, Natsu still thinks of Lucy as a best friend and not a mate."

"Please never compare me to Natsu ever again. He is the king of morons."

/

 ** _At the Restaurant…_**

Dahlia and Laxus move through the classy restaurant slowly and people begin to stare. Not every day 'Laxus the king of playboys' comes through an expensive restaurant with a fellow guild mate on his arm. Dahlia is fully aware of his reputation but is clearly not worried about it with her confident stride and how she has a 'take control' aura about her.

"So, you decided to bring me to the most expensive restaurant in Magnolia. Interesting." She raises her eyebrow at him.

"This isn't the end, only the beginning of a long night. I hope you can dance in those heels."

A waiter brings over the menus and a wine list. They order a bottle and their food.

Dahlia takes a sip and smiles. "This reminds me of home, we used to have a similar wine at dinner every night. Anyway, how did you manage to get us a table despite being late?"

"I'm glad you're enjoying the wine. I know some people and the owner owes me a few favors from a few years ago. I thought only the best would be good enough for you, so I called it in and made sure he gave us a bottle of his best wine." He gives an amused smirk.

"So are we going to avoid the whole mate thing for now?" Dahlia asks bluntly.

"Are we playing 20 questions now or what?"

"Come on Laxus, this needs to be discussed."

"How about a compromise?"

"I'm listening." Dahlia sits back and waits for him to continue.

"I already like you, despite the whole mate thing. You like me, obviously." He motions toward his body and Dahlia rolls her eyes. "So let's cross that river when we get to it. Let's date, have a good time getting to know each other and then we mate. Also, let's not tell the guild about the whole mate thing because honestly we both don't need the shit they would give us especially Gramps and Mira."

Dahlia thinks it over, finishes her glass of wine and folds her hands in her lap. "I think that is agreeable, and let's not put a time table on it, when it happens, it happens." She smiles.

 _ **Outside…**_

Dahlia and Laxus are walking down the street and holding hands, having a good time just talking with each other. "So what you're telling me is Makarov not only adopted you but also put up with all your teenage bullshit and managed not to kill you?"

He laughs and looks up at the sky. "Yeah, he put up with my shit because I put up with his. I can't tell you how many times I have caught him in compromising positions over the years and how many times he has embarrassed me. I think we are even at the most part."

"Okay, okay. So what is the most embarrassing thing he has done to you?" Dahlia asks.

"I can't believe I'm about to tell you this." He groans and puts his free hand on his face. "I was 16 and I was in bed with a girl from school and he caught us doing the deed. To be fair he was supposed to be at the guild for at least two more hours. Anyway, the girl threw on her clothes, left completely mortified and I had to have 'The talk' with Gramps."

At this point Laxus had a scowl on his face and Dahlia was giggling. "That is not that bad Laxus."

"Really and what is yours?"

She thinks for a moment and then she makes a disturbed face. "Okay, I got one." She pauses. "First of all I grew up with the servants raising me and there were like four other kids my age around the palace. So I was about five and I had a crush on boy, he was around the same age. Anyway, we were playing out back in the gardens and I suddenly had to go pee really bad, so I started to rush inside but I couldn't hold it and I peed myself right in front of him. My tiny five year old life was ruined in that moment and I sulked for a good few days."

Laxus laughs and then thinks more on it and laughs harder.

"What is so funny?" Dahlia lets go of his hand and crosses her arms.

"I'm just picturing a tiny you dressed in all pink with a little crown pissing yourself in a castle." He holds his stomach and continues. "For some reason it's really funny to me.

Dahlia frowns and shoves him a little. "It's really not that funny."

He straightens himself up and pulls her against him, under his arm. "It's very funny and I cannot wait to hear more." He kisses the top of her head as they continue their walk.

When they reach the club, it's a rundown place in the middle of the industrial district on the edge of Magnolia. "Are you sure this is the right place?" She looks around to see no evidence of anyone there in a while.

"Yeah, they have an enchantment on the place. No noise, no smell, and when you leave the backdoor it teleports you home. They have a good system here and so far there has been no foul play or incidence."

"Cool." Is all she says as she continues to look around. Meanwhile Laxus knocks on the large metal door and enters a code.

When the door is unlocked, they enter and Dahlia is absolutely blown away. What looked like a dingy abandoned warehouse on the outside is actually a very impressive dance club on the inside.

"Holy shit Laxus, this place is incredible." She smiles brightly.

"I thought you would like it."

"You catch me dancing in the kitchen once and now I'm in an incredible dance club on our first date."

"I'm amazing aren't I?" He grins.

"Amazingly stupid." She snorts. "Anyway, you got me. I love to dance, so let's dance pretty boy." She tugs him to the middle of the dance floor as a fast song comes on and Laxus pulls Dahlia as close as possible as they begin to dance.

Hours goes by and the tired pair sit on stools at the bar. "You weren't kidding about loving to dance." Laxus rolls up the sleeves on his dress shirt and open the top few buttons.

"Yeah, you'll have to learn to keep up fancy feet." She smirks and wipes sweat from her brow. "How did you learn to dance anyway?"

"Well, when I was little and got the lacrima implanted in my eye, I was very off balance, so Gramps sent me to gymnastics and dance classes to help." He shrugs. "After a while I stopped dance lessons because I was the only little boy there but I kept doing gymnastics because it ultimately helped when I fought. I ended up doing dance for two years and gymnastics for five years."

Dahlia smirks and raises her eyebrow. "Did you have to wear a leotard or what?"

Laxus frowns and flicks her forehead. "No, tank top and shorts." He waves for the bartender. "What do you want to drink sassy pants?" He asks.

"I don't really know what drink would be appropriate for a bar, I've never been to one except Fairytail and I have never had alcohol there." Dahlia blushes.

"Don't worry, I will get you something fruity that you can sip on." He smiles and winks. Soon the bartender comes over. "Two waters and a mai tai for the lady and top shelf whiskey for myself." The man nods and makes the drinks, coming back with them a few minutes later.

"This is a mai tai? It doesn't look like much." She looks at it skeptically while Laxus sips his whiskey looking amused. She takes a good drink from the straw and her eyes light up. "This is fucking delicious. Why has this not been a part of my life till now?"

Laxus nearly spit takes at her reaction and laughs loudly after he chokes down his drink. "There's that mouth again, sassy pants. You could have never become princess or queen due to that mouth alone."

She smiles, "I can control myself if I wish to, but if I'm out having a good time with my boyfriend then why bother?" She giggles.

Laxus' eyes light up. "Boyfriend, huh?"

She blushes once again and starts playing with the hem of her dress and looking down. "Well yeah I mean we got really close while building my house, you obviously like me, I like you, we are mates so we are going to end up together no matter what, so yes you are my boyfriend and I am your girlfriend." She says quietly but quickly, looking flustered as she does so.

She feels fingers under her chin and she looks up to see a smiling Laxus. "Okay." He says quickly and then presses his lips to hers.

 _ **About 2 a.m.**_

They arrived outside of their houses with Laxus carrying Dahlia because she liked mai tais a bit too much and after about six more while sitting at the bar, making out with Laxus, more dancing, and three more drinks later. She was ultimately a giggling snuggly monster at this point. "Laaaxuussss, why did we leave? I thought we were having fun?"

"We left because it is two in the morning and I don't want you to have any worse of a hangover tomorrow than what you'll already have in the morning." He carries her inside her house as she wiggles around in his grasp, making it hard to keep a hold of her. "Stay still." He sets her down on her couch.

He goes into the kitchen and pours a glass of water and two asprin for his little dragon. He walks back out into the living room to see she isn't there anymore, but he does find a trail of clothes leading to her bedroom. He sighs and follows the trail until he finds a naked, passed out Dahlia spread out on the bench at the end of her bed.

Laxus sighs. Drunk Dahlia is a force he doesn't wish to reckon with anytime in the future. He sets the glass of water and asprin on her night table and then picks her up and tucks her into bed. "Goodnight, you adorable drunken mess." He kisses her cheek, writes her a small note and tucks it under her glass of water and leaves.

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Dahlia wakes up to the headache of a lifetime. She shuts her curtains using her wind dragon magic and pulls a pillow over her head. After finding she can't sleep any longer, she gently opens her eyes and looks around. She finds a note with water and two pills on her night table. She reads the note first:

 _Dahlia,_

 _Since I am the best boyfriend in the world, I left you water and asprin. They help with a hangover which is what you are waking up to today. If this doesn't help within an hour of waking up, call me and I will take you to the guild where Mira will make you the best hangover meal._

 _-Fancy feet_

She smiles and takes the pills and proceeds to drink the whole glass of water. She lays back in her bed and waits for the medicine to take effect. About 45 minutes later her headache isn't nearly as bad, so she drags herself to her shower and thoroughly washes herself to get the smell of alcohol off. When she gets out she feels nearly 100% so she decides to call Laxus.

After a few rings he answers. "Hey there drunky."

"I'm never doing that again, please keep me away from those delicious drinks."

He laughs into the phone. "Okay, so how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now but I'm probably going to spend the rest of the day at home on my couch. Want to come over? I will cook some frozen pizzas and we can watch some bad horror movies until we pass out."

"Sounds good, I'll get dressed and come over."

"Okay, I need to get dressed too, door is unlocked so just come in when you get here."

"See ya in a few. Bye."

"Bye."


End file.
